


Neuigkeiten (Tom Hiddleston x Reader)

by magicdrusilla



Series: Reader x Tom Hiddleston [4]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicdrusilla/pseuds/magicdrusilla
Summary: Und weiter geht es mit der Stewardess und Tom.





	

Nein! Nervös ist definitiv nicht das richtige Wort für den Zustand, in dem du dich in diesem Moment befindest. Am Rande eines ausgewachsenen Nervenzusammenbruchs mit mehreren Herzinfarkten trifft es schon eher.  
Du stehst vor dem bodentiefen Spiegel und zubbelst zum gefühlten 1853sten Mal an deinem navyfarbenen Etuikleid herum. Wie sollst du diesen Abend nur überleben?  
„Come on darling, if you don´t stop looking at that mirror it will become jealous of how hot you look!“ Da ist sie wieder, die Stimme, die einfach immer alles gut macht und mit ihr erscheint nun auch der Mann, bei dem du das Gefühl hast, dass selbst der Spiegel für einen kurzen Fangirl-Moment beschlägt.  
So gut sieht Tom in dem navyfarbenen, maßgeschneiderten Anzug aus. Seine Arme umschlingen deine Hüfte und sein Kinn ruht sanft auf deiner Schulter, als er dein Spiegelbild mit seinen unbeschreiblich blauen Augen verschmitzt mustert.  
Ein Seufzer entweicht deinen Lippen, als du seinen typischen Geruch nach einem klaren Bergsee wahrnimmst. Du schließt deine Augen und inhalierst tief.  
„Tom, I don´t know if I can do this! I'm so fucking nervous....“  
„Sure you can. I´m here with you and we will do it together. This is just a big party and I can´t wait to show you „The Night Manager“.“  
Und du kannst es sicher auch kaum erwarten die Kurzserie mit ihm und Hugh Laurie in der Hauptrolle zu sehen. Aber warum muss es auf der Weltpremiere in Berlin sein und nicht einfach in Schnuffelklamotten auf dem Sofa, wo du ihm später wenigsten zeigen kannst, wie toll du seine Performance fandest....?  
„I know, but this is big for me. I mean a really big deal. You know?“ Du senkst deinen Blick und er dreht dich um und seine Hand gleitet zärtlich unter dein Kinn. Du gibst nach und hebst deinen Kopf, schaust ihn nun direkt an. Seine Augen fordern dich ohne Worte dazu auf ihm hier und jetzt deine Bedenken mitzuteilen.  
Verdammter Mann!  
Nervös spielst du mit deinen Hände.  
„(Name), tell me...“  
Du räusperst dich und dann bricht es aus dir raus: "The fans! Tom, they don´t know that I´m there...there with you....that we...I mean...that you...“  
„Love you?“ unterbricht er deinen Redeschwall...  
Nailed it! schreit dein inneres Fangirl und setzt sich mit Herzchen-Augen in die Ecke!  
„(Name) I love you and I want them to know. You are the one. Just be yourself and they will love you too.“  
Wieso findet dieser Mann eigentlich immer die richtigen Worte zur richtigen Zeit? Hat er irgendwo eine Souffleuse?  
Es klopft an der Tür gefolgt von einer tiefen Männer Stimme: „Sir, the car is ready.“  
„Thanks, Ben, just a moment.“, ruft er in Richtung Tür.  
Er reicht dir die babyblaue Clutch, die perfekt zu seinem Hemd passt, und küsst dich warm und weich auf deine Lippen.  
Ein letztes mal schaust du in den Spiegel, schlüpfst in deine babyblauen Pumps, er nimmt deine Hand und ihr geht zusammen zur Tür.  
Sein Bodyguard wartet geduldig vor der Tür und nickt dir freundlich zu. Er führt euch zum Hinterausgang des Hotels dort wartet eine schwarze Limousine. Tom öffnet dir die Tür und du gleitest in das weiche Lederpolster. Der Wagen starte und ihr fahrt langsam durch die immer verstopften Straßen Berlins.

Als der Wagen vor dem Berlinale Gelände stoppt, ist dein Fluchtinstinkt so überwältigend, dass du es kaum noch aushältst. Dein Herz schlägt dir bis zum Hals. Wieso hast du dich nur darauf eingelassen? Das hier wird dich noch auf den Friedhof bringen. Auch wenn du dann durchaus glücklich abtreten würdest.  
Und dann ist es da, das verdammte Gedanken-Karussell, das du so lange versucht hast auszugrenzen. Wieso musst du gerade in diesem Moment an das letzte Gespräch mit deiner Mutter denken? Eine Frau von der du dich bis heute fragst, warum sie dich eigentlich bekommen hat, außer als Rentenvorsorge...

Bevor du mit ihr gesprochen hast, ging es dir gut. Ja, Tom und du hattet einen tolle Woche in der kleinen Hütte im Wald. Es fühlte sich gut an. Es fühlte sich richtig an. Du warst glücklich. Und dann fiel dir ein, dass du mal wieder zuhause anrufen könntest. Was du dann noch am selben Abend aus deinem Hotelzimmer in New York getan hast.  
Als die Verbindung hergestellt ist und du dich fröhlich meldest. Ist es einen Moment ruhig und dann hörst du nur ein: "Ach lebst du auch noch!“  
Deine Kehle wird trocken und du fragst dich, warum du dir das immer und immer wieder antust? Warum ist diese Frau nicht in der Lage etwas Nettes zu sagen? Warum gibt es nur Vorwürfe in ihren Worten? Du tust das, was du jedes mal machst. Schluckst die Enttäuschung runter und erzählst ihr, was du erlebt hast. Natürlich die „Safe for work“ Version.

„(Name), was willst du denn mit einem Schauspieler? Und dann auch noch einem Engländer? Such dir doch lieber einen bodenständigen deutschen Ehemann, dann musst du auch nicht mehr ständig in der Weltgeschichte herum fliegen."  
„Von heiraten redet hier doch niemand, wir lernen uns gerade kennen. Und er macht mich glücklich!“  
„So so, tut er das?....“  
„Ja, Mama, das tut er. Er ist was ganz Besonderes.“  
„Naja, ich und dein Vater hätte nie gedacht, dass unsere Tochter einmal die Hure von irgendeinem X beliebigen Promi wird....Du bringst Schande über uns...enttäuschst deinen Vater wieder und wieder...du wirst ihn noch ins Grab bringen!“  
Dicke Tränen quellen aus deinen Augen und das Zimmer um dich ist ganz verschwommen. Wie kann ein Mensch nur so gemein sein. Nein! Wie kann eine Mutter nur so fies zu ihrer Tochter sein. Hast du dich doch immer bemüht alles richtig zu machen und jetzt, wo du zum ersten Mal das Gefühlt hast angekommen zu sein. Geliebt und geachtet zu werden. Haut sie dir so etwas um die Ohren.  
Dein Smartphone auf dem Nachttisch vibriert 3 x kurz hintereinander.  
„Mutter, ich muss jetzt aufhören, morgen wird ein langer Tag...“ Du versuchst es so teilnahmslos wie irgend möglich zu sagen, während du dir die Tränen von der Wange wischst.  
„Tschüss und melde dich gefälligst mal öfters...“  
Du knallst das Telefon härter als gewollt auf die Station. Fassungslos über das, was dir deine Mutter gerade gesagt hat. „Klar melde ich mich öfters, damit ihr mich noch mehr fertig machen könnt und mich für euer bedauernswertes Leben verantwortlich machen könnt.“, schreist du in Richtung des Telefons.  
Du bist so wütend darüber, dass du dir das jedes mal aufs neue antust, doch das Gespräch heute hat dem Ganzen zerrütteten Familienverhältnis noch die Krone aufgesetzt. Jetzt bloß nicht heulen, das ist genau das was sie will, dass du dir Gedanken machst und dich unsicher fühlst. Damit sie sich dadurch besser fühlt!  
Dein inneres Fangirl tippt dir kurz an die Schulter und flüstert  
dir aufmunternd zu: "Hey, es gibt echt viel schlimmeres als Tom´s Hure zu sein", dabei lächelt es verschwörerisch und wackelt mit den Augenbrauen.“  
„Und wie...“, bestätigst du es und greifst nach deinem Handy.  
Nachdem du den Entsperrcode eingegeben hast, siehst du gleich, dass an dem siebten Sinn, den du Tom unterstellst, doch was dran ist. Alle drei Nachrichten sind von ihm. Und jede davon ist Balsam für deine Seele.  
„Darling, are you alright? I miss you and your beautiful being so, so much.“  
Du atmest tief ein und lässt die Wärme zu, die diese Worte in deinem Inneren auslösen. Gleich darunter hat er ein Gif angehangen, in dem sich zwei Katzen eng umschlungen aneinander kuscheln.  
„Can´t wait to see you again. 1000 Kisses...Good night.“

„Darling, are you ready?“ fragt Tom, der deine Hand sanft in seiner drückt.  
Du blinzelst, dann folgen dir deine Gedanken wieder ins Hier und Jetzt, als du ihn ansiehst, ihm einen Kuss stiehlst und dann mit dieser geklauten Kraft dich für den bevorstehenden Kampf bereit fühlst.  
Die Tür der Limousine wird geöffnet und du steigst nach Tom, der dir seine Hand reicht, in einem Blitzlicht-Gewitter, das dir jede Sicht nimmt, so ladylike wie irgend möglich aus. Denn auf einen Schlüpferblitzer hast du echt keine Lust.  
Diese Schlagzeile würde deinen Vater sicher ins Grab bringen: "Tom Hiddleston stellt in Berlin seine neue Freundin vor und sie trägt weiße Spitze.“  
Dein Körper geht in den „Wird schon schief gehen"- Mode, soll heißen, du bekommst alles nur in Watte gepackt mit. Deine Augen gleiten über die Menschenmenge, die nach Tom und sogar auch nach dir (nachdem sie wie eine Meute brünftige Bluthunde nach deinem Namen gefragt haben) rufen.  
Kameras klicken, Blitzlicht blendet dich, doch Tom weicht dir nicht von der Seite.  
Er ist dein Anker. Dein Fels in der Brandung.  
Deine Lippen sind schon ganz verspannt vom Lächeln und du fragst dich, wie Promis das ständig durch halten können? Ob die neben einem Körpertrainer auch einen Gesichtsmuskeltrainer haben?  
Als ihr an der Presse vorbei lauft oder besser vorbeischneckt, da Tom an jeder Kamera zu einem kurzen Statement zu Berlin, der Berlinale und wer die geheimnisvolle Schönheit, die ihn begleitet, aufgefordert wird, drehst du dich kurz um zu den Fans, die geduldig an der hinteren Absperrung warten, um ein Autogramm oder ein Selfie zu ergattern.  
Du lächelst ihnen verständnisvoll zu. Kannst du dich doch an unzählige Kinopremieren erinnern, wo es dir genau so erging.  
Stundenlang in der Kälte oder im Nassen stehen, um darauf zu hoffen der Lieblingsstar nimmt sich einen kurzen Moment seiner kostbaren Zeit und macht ihn zu dem wichtigsten und aufregendsten Moment deines Lebens.  
Einige...die meisten lächeln zurück, doch es gibt auch böse Blicke – sehr böse Blicke und Gesten, die dich schlucken lassen. Aber ganz ehrlich, was hast du auch erwartet. Du hast ihnen ihren Traummann weggenommen und einige Fans kommen damit einfach nicht klar.  
In einer kurzen Interviewpause stellst du dich auf die Zehenspitzen, da du trotz deiner Mörderpumps nicht mal in die Nähe seiner Körpergröße kommst und flüsterst ihm ins Ohr, dass er noch an seine frierenden Fans denken soll.  
Er dreht sich zu den Fans um, was sogleich mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Geschrei quittiert wird und ruft: „Just a moment, I´m coming.“  
Dein inneres Fangirl fällt in Sympathie mit den anderen Fans gleich mal in Ohnmacht. Ist es nicht genau das, was man von ihm hören will!  
Neben dir erscheinen nun auch Hugh und die anderen Darsteller und Produzenten der Miniserie. Wie cool ist das denn, du stehst neben Dr.House! Er begrüßt dich höflich und geht dann zu Tom, der ihn zu sich rüber gewunken hat. Die beiden reden kurz und Hugh nickt.  
„Darling you are freezing, please go inside with Hugh he will take care of you.“ Und jetzt, wo er das sagt, bemerkst du erstmal wie kalt dir ist. Deine Füße fühlen sich an wie kleine Eisklumpen und deine Arme sind mit einer ausgewachsenen Gänsehaut überzogen. Hugh streckt seine Hand aus und ermutigt dich mit ihm zu gehen.  
„I will follow you shortly, (name)“, seine Lippen finden deine und es ist als würde Thor höchstpersönlich gerade neben euch landen. Obwohl du deine Augen geschlossen hast, ist es fast taghell und dir wird plötzlich klar, dass ihr so eben der Yellowpress DAS Foto für die morgige Titelseite geliefert habt.  
„Come on, Sweetheart, follow me.“, Hugh nimmt deine Hand und du folgst ihm in das Gebäude, wo dich sogleich eine wohltemperierte Wärme empfängt sowie ein Kellner mit einem Tablett voll mit Champagnergläsern. Hugh drückt dir eins in die Hand und ihr geht zu einem der reservierten Stehtische. Nach und nach füllt sich der riesige Raum, doch von Tom ist weit und breit nichts zu sehen.  
„Maybe they have eaten him alive?“, fragt Hugh in die Runde und erntet damit lautes Gelächter. Alle sind sehr höflich zu dir und du fühlst dich sehr wohl, auch wenn du nicht wirklich dazugehörst. Der erste Gong ertönt, der Hinweis, dass es gleich losgehen wird und alle ihre Plätze aufsuchen sollen. Die Halle lehrt sich langsam, aber sicher. Bevor es losgeht, gehst du nochmal zur Toilette, Tom hat dir schon gesagt, dass ihr in der letzten Reihe reservierte Plätze habt und so verabschiedest du dich kurz von den Anderen und suchst das nächste Badezimmer auf dem Weg ins Theater auf. Zum Glück ist nicht soviel los und als der Gong zum zweiten Mal ertönt, wäschst du dir gerade die Hände und entschließt dich dir noch eben die Lippen nachzuziehen. Du gehst durch die nun leeren Gänge in den Saal und findest den für dich reservierten Platz gleich neben Tom. Die ganze Reihe ist noch leer, da es bevor die Serie losgeht noch eine Begrüßung der Schauspieler und Produzenten für die geladenen Gäste geben wir. Und dann ist es soweit. Alle betreten die Bühne, alle bis auf Tom, der als letzter und recht abgehetzt ins Scheinwerferlicht tritt.  
Du und dein inneres Fangirl verlieben sich gleich nochmal in ihn, so putzig sieht er aus, seine Wangen sind leicht gerötet und sein einst perfekt gestyltes Haar ist leicht zerzaust. Zwischen deinen Beinen fängt es angenehm an zu kribbeln, als dir klar wird, dass du diesen Look von anderen Situationen wieder erkennst. Und als er dann das Mikrofon ergreift und zuerst in gebrochenem Deutsch und dann fast ohne erkennbarem Akzent die Zuschauer begrüßt und ihnen sagt, wie schön Berlin ist und wie gerne er hierher kommt, ist dein Höschen zu einem nassen Etwas mutiert. Was liebst du es, wenn er versucht Deutsch zu sprechen. Alle gehen auf ihren Platz und Tom lächelt dich an als er sich neben dich setzt und mit einem Kuss begrüßt.  
„There you are, I missed you.“, sagst du nachdem er deinen Lippen die Möglichkeit gibt.  
„It´s so crazy, I can´t understand why they go nuts for me?“  
Du grinst und flüsterst ihm ins Ohr: "I can understand them. And I can´t wait to go nuts for you tonight.“  
Er schluckt hörbar. Und dann wird eurer kleines Vorspiel von dem Vorspann unterbrochen. Du bist vom ersten Moment total gefesselt von dem, was du siehst. Auch wenn du dich wohl nie daran gewöhnen wirst ihn mit anderen Frauen (die auch noch so wunderschön sind wie eine Prinzessin aus 1000 und einer Nacht) so intim zu sehen. Dir ist klar, dass diese Szenen alles andere als angenehm für Schauspieler sind, aber es ist einfach trotzdem seltsam. Und die Zeit vergeht wie im Flug.

Die Fahrt zurück ins Hotel bekommst du fast gar nicht mit, so sehr bist du in der Geschichte gefangen und denkst darüber nach, wie es nur ausgehen wird. Denn diese Mistkerle haben es gewagt euch tatsächlich nur die ersten vier von sechs Folgen zu zeigen. Und Tom schweigt beharrlich zu deinen Versuchen irgendeinen Spoiler aus ihm zu kitzeln.  
Ihr seid noch nicht ganz im Hotelzimmer angekommen, als ihr schon übereinander herfallt. Mit flinken Fingern öffnet er den Reißverschluss deines Kleids und lässt es über deine Schultern nach unten gleiten. Deine Haut glüht vor freudiger Erwartung, als seine Lippen deinen Hals und Schultern entlang streichen und Zentimeter für Zentimeter deines Körpers in ein zuckendes Etwas verwandeln. Er geht auf die Knie, seine Finger gleiten über den Saum deines Slips während seine Lippen deinen Bauch mit heißen Küssen benetzt.  
Er schaut zu dir auf und sagt: "God, you are beautiful, (name)“ Sein Atem kitzelt in deinem Bauchnabel. Toms lange Finger umschließen deinen Po und kneten ihn leicht. Und sein Mund liebkost deine Schaum oberhalb des Spitzentangas. Der raue Stoff reibt immer wieder über deinen vor Lust geschwollen Kitzler. Sachte schiebt er den nassen Stoff zu Seite und deine Beine werden zu Pudding, er hat zielsicher genau die richtige Stelle gefunden und saugt und leckt nun gnadenlos daran.  
„Aahhh...Tom...“, stöhnst du und greifst in seine Haare...“Nicht aufhören, Tom!“  
Doch das tut er, schaut dich verschmitzt und fragend an.  
Ach verdammt, hast du wieder deutsch geredet. Ja, gelegentlich geschieht das mal und er liebt es dich so aus der Fassung zu bringen.  
Mit einem breiten Grinsen auf seinen Lippen: "Sorry, what did you say?“  
„You know damn well what I said! Mister Painintheass!“  
Er baut sich vor dir auf, seine Hände in die Seite gestemmt. Blickt dich gespielt düster an und sagt: "I think you said something like „Nich aufhoren“ but Fräulein (Nachname) I can´t speak deutsch...“  
Dann packt er dich gerade noch im rechten Moment, bevor deine Beine nachgeben und bringt dich zum Bett, wo er in aller Seelenruhe die eben angefangene Folter fortsetzt und dich so in einen Wahnsinnsorgasmus treibt. Als du wieder einigermaßen geradeaus gucken kannst und das Pochen in deinen Ohren langsam nachlässt, kommt er auf deine Höhe, seine Beine drängen sich zwischen deine (und nun hat auch die Reinigung etwas davon) und als er dich hungrig küsst, schmeckst du deine Lust auf seinen Lippen. Du hilfst ihm aus dem Jackett und lockerst seine Krawatte. Seine noch immer in Textil verhüllte Härte drückt unnachgiebig an deinen Eingang. Du kannst es kaum abwarten ihn tief in dir zu spüren. Seine Lippen lassen nicht von deinen ab und du öffnest seine Anzughose und ziehst in einem gleich auch seine Boxer-Shorts mit runter. Kaum ist seine Erektion befreit, stößt er in dich mit einer langen harten Bewegung – doch du bist mehr als bereit für ihn und deine inneren Muskeln heißen ihn willkommen. Seine Hände kneten deine Brüste, als er dich sicher in den nächsten Höhepunkt treibt. Dein ganzer Körper bebt und zittert erwartungsvoll gespannt auf das alles verschlingende Gefühl. Seine harten, fließenden Bewegungen bringen dich fast um den Verstand. Euer Stöhnen und Keuchen erfüllt das Hotelzimmer bis zu dem Moment in dem deine Ohren ihren Dienst quittieren und du nur noch ein lautes Rauschen wahrnimmst und spürst, wie sich deine inneren Muskeln um seinen Schaft zusammenziehen und sich sein warmer Samen in dir ergießt. Nachdem er auch noch die letzte Welle deines Orgasmus genossen hat, zieht er sich aus dir zurück und fällt erschöpft auf die andere Bettseite. (jetzt kann man den Anzug definitiv nur noch verbrennen)  
„Wow, we made a mess, (name).“  
„Tell me something new, Tom.“  
Ihr lacht beide über die Unwirklichkeit dieses Moments.  
Nach einer kurzen gemeinsamen Dusche, schlaft ihr aneinander gekuschelt wie die zwei Katzen von dem Gif ein.

Irgendwann wirst du kurz von Toms Handy-Wecker wach. Er küsst dir auf die Wange: "Go back to sleep, darling, I'll go for a jog and when I´m back we can have breakfast.“  
„mmhhh...“, grummelst du, ziehst die Decke über deinen Kopf und tust brav das, was er gesagt hat.  
Du wirst wohl NIE verstehen wieso ein Mensch FREIWILLIG um 5 Uhr morgens am Wochenende aufsteht um Laufen zu gehen. NIEMALS würdest du auf so eine Idee kommen!  
Gegen 9 Uhr wirst du ganz langsam wach. Der Geruch von frischem Kaffee und warmen Brötchen dringt an deine Nase.  
Du blinzelt ein paar Mal, wieso ist es eigentlich morgens immer so hell? Wenn deine Ohren dich nicht veralbern, hörst du Tom in der Ecke kichern: "My little morning grouch, do you know how amazing it is to watch this...“  
„Ja ja lach du nur...“, nuschelst du bewusst auf deutsch, während du langsam ins Bad schlurfst.  
Jetzt lacht er auch noch laut auf. Du streckst ihm die Zunge raus, schlimm, diese Leute, die morgens schon so gut gelaunt sind.  
Eine gute halbe Stunde später kommst du wieder aus dem Bad.  
Tom liest gerade die neue Ausgabe der „Times“, in einer Hand seine Tasse Tee. Du hast dir deinen Seidenmorgenmantel übergezogen und setzt dich jetzt an den gedeckten Tisch, seine Augen treffen dich wie zwei Pfeile, als er die Tasse abstellt und die Zeitung zur Seite legt.  
„Finally you are awake, (Name) I have something for you.“ Er steht auf und deine Augen werden riesig wie zwei Bauklötze, als er auf dich zu kommt. Als seine Hand in die Tasche seiner schwarzen Stoffhose gleitet, hält dein inneres Fangirl schon mal zur Sicherheit seinen Defibrillator in Bereitschaft.  
Er steht jetzt genau vor dir und als er auf deine Höhe kommt, zieht er aus seiner Tasche ein kleines Samtkästchen.  
„Hiddleston, mach keinen Scheiß!!!“, schreit dein Fangirl und hält danach den Atem an.  
„I have a little present for you, (Name) I saw them and thought they match your beauty.“  
Du versuchst ruhig ein und auszuatmen. Er reicht dir das kleine Kästchen und du nimmst es in deine zitternden Händen und öffnest es vorsichtig.  
Dein Fangirl ist mittlerweile blau angelaufen und fällt in Ohnmacht.  
In dem schwarzen Samtkästchen stecken zwei kleine runde Ohrringe in Silber gefasst.  
„These are diamonds with platinum. I hope you like them.“  
Du blinzelst ein paar mal..schaust ihn an, er steht noch immer vor dir und blickt dich erwartungsvoll an.  
„Are you crazy? I can´t keep them they are way too expensive!“  
„Shhhh...“, sein Finger liegt nun senkrecht auf deiner Lippen, damit du nicht weitersprechen kannst: "Yes I´m crazy...I´m crazy for you, (Name) I want you to keep them.“  
Er nimmt einen Stecker nach dem anderen aus der Box und befestigt sie geschickt in deinen Ohrlöchern. Seine Lippen finden dein Ohr und er flüstert: "I want to see you, wearing only them.“ Er hilft dir hoch und öffnet den Gürtel deines Morgenmantel. Während der Seidenstoff noch auf den Boden gleitet du, nimmst eine Hand und führst ihn zum Bett...


End file.
